


A Walled Rose

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Don't mess with Henry's clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: A Sequel to Every Rose has its Thorns.Henry finds out what happened to his clan, and he isn't very happy, nor will he let this slide.
Kudos: 34





	A Walled Rose

Henry Stickmin and his loyalists, Thomas Chestershire and Geoffrey Plumb, were hunkered away in a small cabin. As much as Henry wanted revenge on that Ellie Rose for basically driving a divide in a clan based on a lie, Henry's gut feeling was telling him to wait, especially since the Toppat Space Station hadn't launch yet. Henry had sent Dave to gather up any intel he could at the Toppat base, while it would be easier to send Thomas or himself to check the base, Dave didn't have any files or records on him, due to not being an official Toppat. So all Henry and the others could do was wait until Dave got back.

\---

Dave wasn't familiar with anything here, but he did know that a base for a criminal organization shouldn't be this empty. Dave checked room after room to only see each room empty. Even the communications room was empty minus wires sticking out where computers and electronics should be. Though Dave noticed a piece of dark blue fabric that was ripped near the edge of one of the computer desks, it looked to of gotten snagged by the sharp corner and the person didn't no mind. So Dave gathered the fabric and decided to head back to report to Henry, hoping he wouldn't get mad like his former bosses would.

\---

Henry knew who the fabric belonged to when Dave handed it to him, it belonged to a Wall guard. Henry's gut feeling had proven correct, Ellie was working for them in someway, which explained all her actions. Which meant if the Toppat base was cleaned empty and the Space Station didn't launch by now, the entire Toppat clan minus Henry's group were taken to The Wall. And Henry was going to get his clan out.

Henry and Geoffrey put their heads together to formulate a plan. Geoffrey knew of the location of the old Airship that was abandoned due to it holding bad memories of TRNK rampaging in there, and Henry knew where the Topbot factory was, due to Reginald making Topbots under the table, and thus wasn't in the Toppat records. It wasn't going to be pretty by any means, but Henry and his loyalists were going to prove that they indeed are loyal to the clan and their values.

\---

The dark of night did well to hide the old dark blue Airship. Despite the old age, the Airship took off without a problem, even with around 500 Topbots waiting in store. The Airship got below The Wall and the hanger opened up, allowing all the Topbots to rain down on to the Wall. Wall guards and Topbots did battle at every corner, casualties on both sides growing. While the Topbots were doing their thing, Henry and Thomas landed near the solitary confinement area of the Wall while Geoffrey and Dave stayed on the ship. Henry knew that most of the elites like Sven were here, and that most likely, Ellie and that brute Henry first met named Grigori would be waiting for them.

And Henry was right, that rose haired Ellie and Grigori alongside some other guards were waiting, right outside of Sven's cell. Ellie spoke, pulling out her gun from her holster "Well Stickmin, I didn't think you could be this resourceful, but the time for games have end. Surrender now or else." Thomas stepped infront of Henry with a smile on his face, while Henry took a confident step back. Ellie and the rest of the guards quickly pointed their weapons at Thomas, not trusting what he would do. Thomas slowly raised his arms up in what looked to be a surrender, but when he saw the sign, quickly took a step and ducked in one fell swoop. 

Topbots dropped ontop of Ellie, Grigori and the other guards, fighting and shooting them while Henry ran to unlock the doors. Ellie threw several Topbots off of her and gave chase to Henry, while Thomas provided support for the Topbots. Henry reached the control room when a bullet nicked his shoulder. Henry turned and shot several retaliation rounds back, hitting Ellie in the side and her arm. The two stared at each other, Ellie determined not to fail The Wall and her father and Henry determined not to fail his clan. Henry then seemingly shot at several places on the roof before taking a bullet to the hand from Ellie. Henry braced himself as best he could as a large chunk of cement ceiling quickly came down on Ellie, who couldn't get away in time. Henry didn't look at the damage, but knew that Ellie Rose was most likely killed from it.

Henry fumbled a bit but got the doors opened, Toppats from every cell pouring out. Thomas pointed then the location of the Airship and Henry soon joined back up with Thomas, injured but alive. After Henry accounted for all Toppat members, the Airship took off, with everyone on board never wanting to see The Wall again. Sven apologized multiple times for quickly jumping to conclusions and not hearing Henry out, but Henry reassured him that it was fine, the past is the past now, and while the clan would need to lay low for awhile and recover, the Toppats would eventually rise even stronger then before.

\---

A horrified scream was heard at The Wall. Dmitri Petrov had seen many horrible things over the years, but seeing the remains of his only daughter, his prescious little rose, was a new horror. Dmitri said a silent pray as tears fell from his face, once he laid his daughter to rest and got the Wall running back right, Henry Stickmin and his little Toppats would pay.


End file.
